


Life Is Like The Strings Of A Piano

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing and Singing, M/M, Neji Can Sing, Neji Plays Piano (Don't Judge Me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Neji is a great big brother figure for Hanabi and Hinata. Neji would play the piano for them, and they would all have fun together. Hiashi is unaware that Neji is not studying his training, but more the arts of the piano. One day, Hinata has her team over for just a team building chat, when Shino overhears something he's sure was not meant to be heard by his ears. (Also, Shino face reveal!)





	Life Is Like The Strings Of A Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I was just pairing Naruto characters with instruments, and got the idea for this. It should be fun. This has more than one song in it, so be prepared. If you can't picture what Neji's singing voice would sound like, just listen to Sumaru sing a few times, and picture his voice like that.

"Aw, come on, Neji!" Hanabi pleaded, a wide grin on her face. "One more song couldn't hurt! Dad still hasn't come home yet!" Hinata was next to her grinning the same way. Neji sighed in defeat, but was actually really happy that his little sister-cousins enjoyed listening to his talent.

He took a deep breath, and thought. "Alright. Which song would you like me to play for you?" He already knew what their answer would be.

"All of Me!" They said together. Neji smiled. He loved the song too, but he was pretty sure they just liked hearing him, their cool, calm, serious cousin sing love songs. Because it gave them something to tease him about.

He put his fingers to the keys, and began the intro. The two sat, legs folded behind them, ready to listen. Neji took a deep breath, preparing to sing.

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in, and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you. How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I'm around through every move. You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind, 'cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all, all of you. Give me all of you; cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard. 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you..."

When he finished, his two cousins began clapping, a wide grin on Hanabi's face, while Hinata just had her sweet smile she gave when she was truly happy. "I think that was actually better than last time." Hanabi remarked.

"Yeah, well." Neji stood and bowed. "I do it so much for you two; almost every single day when none of us are on missions, and uncle's out of the house. Of course I'll get better until I reach perfection."

"Are you sure _that_ wasn't perfection?" Hanabi pointed out. "You hit every note exactly right, and even though I don't know the first thing about piano, I'm pretty sure you got everything right there too."

Neji didn't answer; just bowed in thanks. 

The three of them jumped when they heard the front door open. Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

"He's home! Quick, run to the training grounds!" She commanded. The three scrambled out to the grounds, and began mock training. A few minutes later, Hiashi entered, and observed for a moment.

Hinata was acting as ref while pretending to wait for the match to be over. Hiashi nodded in approval, and continued on his way.

Once the three were sure he was far enough away, they stopped, and smiled at each other. 

"Mission complete." Hinata nodded. The three all then continued into real training, proud they got away with it again.

~

Neji looked at the position of the sun and nearly choked on his water. He was training with Tenten and Rock Lee, and they had been taking a short break.

Tenten and Lee watched with concerned expressions as he coughed from the burning in his throat. "Are... you alright, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji cleared his throat. "I have to get home." They looked like they were about to ask why, so Neji quickly added; "I promised my little sisters I'd train with them today." Okay, no, that wasn't it really. This was the time when his father would be out of the house, and the time he and his cousins would have what they called 'Sibling Time'.

He snatched up his stuff and rushed off towards his house. He was late. Hanabi was probably going to nag him about it while he got ready to perform, and Hinata would silently agree with her.

But it was all worth it in the end.

Neji turned a sharp corner and rammed into someone. Their legs tangled with each others, and the two toppled over. Neji felt his lips press against the others, and quickly scrambled off them.

"Holy shit, Shino!" Neji exclaimed, surprised. "I am so, so sorry. I was rushing, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Shino said calmly, cutting Neji off. "It's bound to happen to anyone. Though I'm surprised to see _you_ rushing, Neji."

"I-it's just my sister-cousins. They're waiting for me back home." Neji said, still in shock at what had just happened. "I guess I just didn't think to slow down. I'm late. _Very_ late."

"Really?" Shino asked, sounding as though he wasn't curious at all. "Well, don't let me keep you. They're waiting."

Watching him walk off, Neji felt his insides flip. A feeling that seemed like nervousness and embarrassment bubbled up. His pale face turned a light shade of pink. Another feeling he had never been familiar with also popped up.

That was the moment he fell for him.

Dazed, Neji began staggering home. His mind refused to work right, and he kept spacing out, then coming back, and nearly tripped over his own two feet several times.

His house was just coming into view of him, when he saw his uncle enter through the front. _I missed it. Shit, Hanabi is going to be p-i-s-s-e-d._ Ignoring the thought, and still in shock of what had just happened, he staggered through the door, trying to keep himself balanced.

Neji tried to get focused again, but could only repeat the previous incident in his mind. It had all happened so quickly.

He stumbled down the halls in a trance, bumping into the wall and nearly toppling over. His breath was much heavier, the shock still sinking in. Neji clutched the cloth in front of his pounding heart, trying desperately not to start grinning and crying at the same time. He was so confused. He had never felt the unusual feeling running through him. Was this what Hinata felt every time she was with Naruto? He could no longer roll his eyes when she fainted, as he knew _exactly_ how she felt.

He staggered past the hallway his uncle was in, and barely caught his uncle walking towards him. Neji tried to quicken his pace, his mind tossing the fact that his uncle was trying to communicate with him aside. He completely forgot he was there. He heard his name through one ear and then out the other, unable to focus.

"NEJI!" His uncle barked, making Neji jump in surprise.

"Yes?" He squeaked, his voice unnaturally high pitched. The two just stared at each other in an awkward silence for a moment. Neji could tell what his uncle was thinking: It's like looking at his daughter. Neji cleared his throat, face even redder now, and straightened up. "Can I help you?"

"Did you just...?" Hiashi trailed off and shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, yes. Where have you been? Your cousins said you were supposed to be training with them. You're covered in dirt." He reached forward to wipe some dirt off Neji's face, but he instinctively flinched away.

"I was training with my teammates, nothing m-more!" Neji said, trying to stop his stammer. "Just training, and totally forgot about training with my c-cousins! It was nothing else, _nothing else_!" He mentally face palmed in his head. Great, go ahead and sound suspicious. 

Hiashi sighed, and left him, turning his back and walking away.

Neji thought he was all clear, when Hanabi came flying out of nowhere and tackled him. The two rolled down the hall, Neji trying to get her off. In the end, he gave into her stubbornness and let her pin him down.

"Why'd you just skip out today?!" She scolded him. "We were going to have fun today!"

"I don't- what?" He was so confused, then it hit him again. "I-I... ah..." The scene played in his mind again, making his red face just go darker, and a nervous expression took hold of his face.

A mischievous glint flickered in Hanabi's eyes. "Ohh... I get it... you, ah, developed a crush, didn'tcha?"

Wh-what? No! No, no, no not at all! That's not it, that _can't_ be it!" Neji sputtered, cursing himself for being so obvious. He quickly slipped out from under her and got to his feet. 

Hanabi raised an eyebrow showing that she didn't buy it. "You know, you become a lot like Hinata when you're flustered." She sighed, and shook her head. "Is that, like, a Hyuuga thing? I sure hope not."

Neji bit his lip, the scene playing again in his head. "Ghh, I can't get it out of my head!" He growled.

"Get _what_ out of your head?" Hanabi asked.

"NOTHING!!" Neji squeaked. He cleared his throat and quickly corrected his tone. "I-I mean, nothing. It's not important."

"So, who is she? Do I know her?" Hanabi pressed, her grin getting wider.

" _She_ doesn't exist. I don't have a thing for any girls." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on! I know you're lying." Hanabi pouted.

"I'm _not_ lying." Neji shook his head. _Far from it._

Hanabi thought for a moment. "Are you sure? Does that mean it's _not_ Tenten?"

Neji gave her a disgusted look. "Hell no. She is my friend. Nothing more."

"Then..." Hanabi thought hard, squeezing her eyes shut. "Then who?"

"Perhaps... _she_ isn't a she." The two whipped around to see Hinata coming down the hall. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Neji's. "Maybe he has feelings towards a boy."

Behind Hanabi's back, Neji drew one hand across his neck repeatedly, mouthing no and shaking his head, eyes wide, and face redder than before. Hinata looked at him with eyes of no emotion.

"Is that even possible?" Hanabi asked, then thought for a moment. "Huh. I guess that makes sense."

Neji put his face in his hands. "Why are you like this?" He muttered.

"Then... Rock Lee?" Neji visibly gagged. Hanabi crossed her arms. "Hmm... Shikamaru?"

"Why is _he_ your second guess?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because he's smart... and a lot like you?" Hanabi shrugged.

"Except that I'm not a lazy-ass tactician." Neji pointed out, sighing. "I'm going to my room." He walked off, thinking if lazy was an understatement or not.

~The Next Day~

Shino and Kiba followed Hinata through the house to where Hinata had said they could talk in private. Her father wasn't home, but her sister was nosy, so they still needed privacy.

"Trust me, Hanabi will not disturb us today. She's snoozing in her room." Hinata assured them.

"So it won't be like the time she tried to sneak attack us?" Kiba asked. Akamaru growled low. His ears pricked up suddenly, and Akamaru relaxed. Kiba's own ears twitched. Hinata saw and looked rather flustered. Shino was confused.

"U-um, shall we go to the... other side of the house? O-or the training grounds might be best." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata, do I hear... music? I can barely make it out, but I'm pretty sure-"

"No! Kiba, no, no, it must just be the w-wind chimes. It's not anyone, it's nothing." She said quickly, then lead them down the hall away from where Kiba's eyes were glancing towards.

"Wasn't the training grounds the other way?" Shino said calmly.

"A-ah... right... we can go around..." 

"But wouldn't that take longer?" Kiba pointed out.

"Yes b-but..." Hinata closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to think up an excuse. She eventually gave up. "You're right, come on. Just... keep your eyes ahead."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "O...kay?"

Shino was beginning to hear the soft melody Kiba had been talking about as they went up. It sounded like an expert level piano song. As they got closer, he could make out a familiar and yet totally different voice... singing...

"-- _song for reluctant heroes, oh give me your strength, our life is so short... song for reluctant heroes, I want to be brave like you...song for reluctant heroes, oh give me your strength, our life is so short... song for reluctant heroes, I want to be brave like you... can't look back, they will not come back, can't be afraid, it's time after time, so once again, I'm hiding in my room... the peaceful times; they have made us blind... so you can't fly, if you never try, you told me oh long ago... you left the wall, outside the gate, so more than ever it's real... it was like a nightmare, it's painful for me 'cause, nobody wants to die too fast; remember days of grief, now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice; remember the day we met, it's painful for me 'cause, nobody wants to die too fast; remember days we dreamt, now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice, I could hear your voice; it was like a nightmare, it's painful for me 'cause, nobody wants to die too fast; remember days of grief, now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice, I could hear your voice; remember the day we met, it's painful for me 'cause, nobody wants to die too fast; remember days we dreamt, now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice, I could hear your voice..._ "

Shino had paused to listen and was standing at the door, though Hinata and Kiba had continued on. "I had no idea you could sing."

Neji's reaction was _so_ worth it.

He squeaked, and fell back, kicking up his legs to try and catch himself, but ended up only making the stool he was sitting on slide forward from under him, making his fall much shorter. He quickly stood back up, banging his head on the piano, and slammed his hand down on the keys to stop himself from toppling over again (and also drowning out his shouted curse).

Still clutching his head, Neji looked up to see Shino, and almost tripped over the stool again.

"W-what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed. His hair was in disarray from his fall, and the hair tie had fallen out. Only then did Shino see he didn't have his headband on. "I thought I told Hinata to _warn_ me when you guys would be here!"

"Mm, we came early because Kiba insisted he was bored and needed something to do." Shino explained, emotionless.

"B-but, wait, I, no," Neji stammered, then muttered under his breath; "Shit."

"I'm guessing only your cousins know of your talent?" Shino inquired.

Neji didn't answer, just averted his eyes, blushing. He suddenly looked like a child, and it was adorable.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hinata at the moment?" Neji muttered.

"Indeed, you are correct." Shino nodded, then began to leave. He paused, and looked back at Neji. "You look like a child right now."

"NoIdont." Neji pouted through grit teeth. Shino smiled behind the collar of his shirt. _Yes, you do._ He thought as he left. 

Shino quickly caught up to Kiba and Hinata, who hadn't even noticed he had left. 

Hinata halted at the door out. "It's raining." She sighed, and turned the other way. "Come on. Let's go to my room, I guess."

Shino glanced behind him to see Neji walk out of the music, slightly limping. A wave of guilt washed over him. _Did he hurt himself when I startled him? I know he hit his head, but..._

Neji glanced at him, then quickly looked away, blushing. Shino frowned, his brow furrowed.

Hinata tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you... alright, Shino?"

"Hm? Of course." He nodded, but couldn't help glancing over his shoulder one more time. _Why is he so handsome? I've never seen anyone of that level of good looks._

Kiba snapped in front of his face a few times. "Earth to Shino!"

"What do you want, Kiba." Shino sighed, tearing his gaze from Neji.

"You were just staring off into space. Come on." Kiba turned and ran after where Hinata had begun walking. Shino followed, glancing one last time over his shoulder.

~The Next Day~

Neji landed a final blow to Tenten's stomach, sending her flying into the tree behind her. She slumped against it, and looked up at him. She rose shakily to her feet, and leaned back against the tree.

"That wraps up today's match! Neji wins! Again." Lee officiated. 

Tenten sighed. "You seem rather chipper today, Neji. You're usually so tense and serious, but you looked like you were having fun."'

Neji stiffened, and frowned. "You must be imagining things, Tenten."

"No, she is definitely correct. I noticed the same." Lee pointed out.

Neji rolled his eyes, and leaned against a tree, looking off into the distance. 

His eyes landed on a familiar Aburame boy. _Shino_. He stiffened against the tree, his heart beating faster. He completely froze, and kept out of Shino's line of sight, making sure of this with his Byakugan.

Tenten and Lee looked at him awkwardly, confused. While Shino was passing, Neji heard him humming. _He's humming the song I was playing... the song I_ wrote _._ Shino paused, and looked at the tree Neji was hiding behind.

"Hello, Neji." Neji growled at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Shino." He said, warmer than he would've liked.

"Is your head alright?" Shino asked, suddenly reaching out and putting a hand on the top of Neji's head. Neji winced, ducked away. "I'll take that as a no."

Neji's face went red, and he began nervously twirling his finger through his long bangs. "Imfinedonttouchme." He mumbled through grit teeth.

"You hit your head pretty hard on that pi-" Neji slapped his hand over Shino's mouth, blushing madly.

"Shino, shut up!" Neji hissed. He glanced back at Tenten and Lee.

Shino gently removed Neji's hand. "Pine tree." Neji let out a relieved sigh. "And how's your leg?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Neji exclaimed.

"I saw you limping, I'm not stupid." Shino sighed. 

"But you weren't even _there_. I thought you had left." Neji pointed out.

"No, I was there, right down the-" Neji slapped him to get him to shut up, and then immediately regretted it. "Okay, ow, and also, I was going to say stream."

_Good, he's making it sound like we were training in the woods._ Neji shook his head. "I'm sorry, it sounded rather creepish to me."

"Right..." Shino sighed.

"Hello, Shino." Lee greeted. "Did you two train at some point? That is what it sounds like."

"Indeed." Shino nodded.

"It kinda sounds like you beat him." Tenten's eyes lit up as she said it. "How? I can't ever beat him."

Shino glanced at Neji, who looked nervous. "No, I did not _beat_ him, persay. It was more of a tie."

"Still, teach me." Tenten pleaded, eyes shining.

"No." Tenten slightly drooped, with a disappointed look on her face. Shino shook his head, and turned to leave.

Neji almost cried 'wait', but paused, and forced up different words. "Mind if I join you?" Shino paused, and looked back at him.

"I wouldn't mind." He answered. Tenten and Lee frowned, clearly sensing something was up. 

The two boys begun to walk off together in silence. It was rather early that morning, and Neji still had time before his father wouldn't be home. It was an awkward silence, and it made both of them rather uncomfortable.

Once they were out of sight of Tenten and Lee, Shino spoke. "You're... still limping."

Neji didn't answer for a moment, and just glanced down at his limp. "It doesn't hurt too much. It's just a little hard to walk. I'll be fine."

They fell into silence again, both unsure if they should say anything.

"You know, I've always thought of you as one to try to stay away from social life." Neji piped up. Shino smiled a bit, making Neji's heart leap into his throat.

"I did too. But I suppose... friends aren't a bad thing." He replied. "I gave up on showing any kind of... emotion, really, because..." Shino trailed off, and cleared his throat to cover the slight crack in his voice. "Never mind."

Neji was curious, but didn't press. "It's okay to show people how you're feeling. It only gets worse if you keep it too yourself." He paused. "Trust me, I know."

Shino tugged his hood down further, and removed his glasses. Neji tried to subtly see his shadowed face as Shino wiped his eyes. He glanced at the Hyuuga, and put his glasses back on quickly. Neji slightly frowned.

"Why do you hide your face all the time?" Neji asked.

"Because the last time I had my glasses and coat off, the entire village didn't recognize me. And there were quite a few pushy girls. I would much rather be avoided than 'noticed'." Shino explained.

"You can't possibly look _that_ different." Neji pointed out. Shino probably rolled his eyes at that, but it's not like Neji could tell.

"Fine. If I must convince you..." Shino pulled his glasses off and pulled back his hood. And standing before Neji was an entirely different person. An entirely different, unnecessarily handsome person. 

By far, his eyes were the most captivating part about him. They were hazel, and shined like copper in the sunlight. They reminded Neji of Sai's, but with a certain charm Sai _didn't_ have.

Neji was speechless. Shino pulled his hood back up, and slipped his glasses on again, hiding his red face.

"Wow... you are extremely handsome." The words tumbled out of Neji's mouth before he could stop himself. Shino tugged his hood down lower, his face becoming even redder.

"I doubt that." Shino muttered. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever even _seen_ yourself?" Neji asked. 

"Of course."

"Have you ever seen your _eyes_?" 

"..." Shino paused for a long moment. "I never take off my glasses really so... not that I can remember."

Neji opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. They were in silence once again; only the sound of their feet against the ground as they walked remained.

Neji's eyes opened wide as he heard Shino humming. It was soft, and beautiful. _I don't think he even realizes he's doing it._

"You... are humming." Neji said quietly.

"Hm? Am I? Sorry." Shino apologized. "I just have that song stuck in my head. It's powerful... it has meaning to it. I found it rather entrancing." _Like you._ Neji's thoughts said. Neji almost tripped over himself.

"I tried." Neji sighed. Shino glanced at him.

"You wrote it?" He inquired. Neji nodded. "Interesting."

They somehow found themselves on the bridge of the stream, and looking over the edge and watching the water flow. Neji glanced up at the sun. _I've still got time._

"Shino..." Neji began. He felt that he had to say it. But when Shino turned to look at him, Neji could no longer speak. 

"Yes?"

"I... um..."

"Yes...?"

Neji took a deep breath. He was ready. "Would you be interested in training together at some point?" Dammit, why was he such a coward?

Shino frowned slightly. "Sure." They were in silence once more. "That's not what you were going to originally say, was it."

Neji swallowed hard, a lump formed in his throat. "May...be..."

"Then do I have to say it?" Shino sighed. Neji perked up, and quickly turned to look at him.

"S-say what?"

"Well, clearly, it's not important enough if you're not going to say it, so I guess it's nothing." Neji winced at his emotionless reply.

"If you know what I'm going to say, why _don't_ you say it?" Neji retorted.

"Because if you _aren't_ going to say it, it means _you_ don't mean it, therefore, there's no point in saying it."

"There _is_ a point in saying it, so that we both know we were going to say the same thing."

"Ah, but if we're _not_ going to say the same thing, then there's no point in causing awkwardness between one another."

"Unless it _doesn't_ cause awkwardness, and actually helps-"

"Then say it."

Neji and Shino were looking straight into each others eyes in silence. Neji made a 'tch' sound.

"Fine. I love you."

Silence once again.

"Was that really so hard-"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Neji grumbled, crossing his arms. Shino almost laughed at his childishness.

"I thought I already did."

"That didn't count."

He removed his glasses, and pulled Neji closer to him.

And the moment was shared.

The kiss.

The one that actually counted.

"A-HA!!!" Someone shouted, making the two jump apart. They turned to see Hanabi stomping towards Neji with a triumphant grin on her face. "So THIS is who you were so intent on hiding your feelings for from me!"

Neji face palmed. "Hanabi, did you _really_ have to do that? We were trying to have a moment." He glanced at Shino, who was fumbling to quickly put his glasses back on.

"I know!" She grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "That's the perfect _time_ to interrupt!"

Neji glared at her.

"Should I...?" Shino trailed off, taking a step back. Neji shook his head.

"Hanabiiii! Where did you go!?" Hinata's voice called. Neji glanced at Shino.

"Maybe you _should_ go." Neji sighed. Shino nodded, and began to quickly walk away.

"Wait, come back!" Hanabi pleaded, almost running after him. Neji took her by the arm, then bent over, and firemans' carried her. "Hey, put me down!"

"No." Neji walked towards where Hinata was running. "Hinata, your little sister needs to be put on a leash or something."

Hinata ran up to him, seeing the clear annoyance on his face. "O-oh dear. What did she do?"

"I interrupted him and his boyfriend's 'moment'." Hanabi answered.

"I-I'm so sorry, Neji-san." Hinata bowed. Neji dropped her, and turned to follow where Shino had walked off to. "B-but... if you don't mind me asking... who _is_ your boyfriend?"

"Someone you know well."

Hinata watched Neji walk off, and started to think.

"It's that guy that's on your team. The one with the cloak and always hides his face." Hanabi whispered.

Hinata froze.

"Shino?"

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun? I did too. I just used random songs I knew and really like. (To picture Reluctant Heroes on piano, listen to The Reluctant Heroes (Piano)~Nightcore (Request)) Also, I apologize if Hanabi doesn't act right, I have absolutely no clue how she's supposed to act, I'm sorry.


End file.
